


狂歡

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: multiple characters/Jack Bright
Kudos: 13





	狂歡

昏黃的路燈映照下數條人影被拉長扭曲，從路口看過去，巷弄裡圍成圈的人們似在舉行著儀式，那是放縱性與暴力的狂歡。

不會有任何人過去阻撓，這兒本就是個肆意猖獗的街區。

若是有人有膽量向內窺伺便能見到犯罪的現在進行式，中心的男人雙手被縛在背後，身上那些已不能被稱做衣物，僅是披在肌膚上的破布。他全身遍佈擦傷、咬痕和瘀血，後穴被粗暴的侵犯著，那處還未結痂又被撕裂的傷泊泊淌著血，混合著不知被射入多少回的白濁在穴口糊成一片。任何人遇上這般非人的對待都該心神崩潰了吧，可男人的臉上仍帶著抹玩味的笑。

「不行啊，技術跟上一個傢伙一樣爛，他的那玩意兒至少還比你大。」Bright鄙夷的看著在自己身上挺動的性侵犯，那表情根本讓人看不出來是名性犯罪的受害者。

臉上挑判的弧度被招呼過來的一拳揍的歪了過去，緊接著槍管在他發出嘶聲時堵上了嘴，帶著硝煙味的冰冷金屬抵著顎骨引起一陣反胃。以常人標準來說他似乎應該要表現的更加畏懼，但Bright的好同事實在太常對他這麼做了，頻繁到他不僅絲毫不瑟縮還差點下意識伸出舌頭舔一舔那槍口。習慣真是個可怕的東西哪。在被他們翻身壓到柏油地時Bright還有餘力分神這麼想著。

他們捏緊Bright的下頷撬開了他的口，並以自己的性器堵上了那張嘴。一下下快又重的搗入幾乎要令Bright的顳顎關節脫臼，生殖器頂部的膨大處每次頂入喉頭都讓他一陣乾嘔。施暴者們圍著他自慰，讓高潮時射出的腥臭體液濺了他們的受害者一臉，期望看見對方的面部表情徹底扭曲潰散成屈辱。

但是Bright沒有。

「等等，你們之中是不是有人有糖尿病？這麼年輕就血糖控制那麼糟，不注意一下的話當心以後不舉啊。」Bright舔去流到唇角的濁液後漫不經心的開口。即使臉上全是其他男人的精液，他也僅僅是稍微蹙了下眉甩甩頭，表現的如同被突然降下的雨滴打在鏡片上那般的雲淡風輕。

「這傢伙到底是怎樣……」周圍人的呢喃傳入了Bright的耳朵，他沒忍住翻了個白眼。和他前陣子惡作劇惹火Clef的後果比起來這種程度幾乎可說是溫和，對方讓人在痛楚和快感間反覆橫跳的高超技術真該開個班授課，而且這些傢伙都該去報名。

某個人從背後扯著他的頭髮強迫他跪起身，接踵而至的是由背後而來的猛烈貫穿。膝蓋在粗糙的地面摩擦的不斷滲血，括約肌被反覆撐裂造成的傷愈來愈嚴重，交合處腸液精液血液交雜的混合液延著腿跟流下。

「再幹用力一點啊，我還沒射過幾次呢……廉價按摩棒都比你們的東西好用的多哪。」Bright的嗓音被一下下的挺動衝擊的有些斷斷續續，但那些語句是如此清晰的環繞在施暴者們的耳畔。明明對方手無縛雞之力的被他們侵犯玩弄著，他們卻不由自主感到背脊發寒。

或許他們惹到了不得了的人。

「有什麼好怕的？他這樣能做到什麼？」從人群中傳了了這樣的一句，施暴者們互看了一眼，蹂躪他們獵物的動作更加不留情。他們在男人的身上以小刀刻下性交的次數，以手槍槍管代替生殖器捅入對方的下體，用盡最惡劣的手段折磨這名受害者，試圖逼出他的哭喊和求饒。

其中一人似乎玩累了便翻弄起Bright被扔到一旁的外套，期望在嗜虐慾得到滿足的同時還能順手獲得一些好處。他將衣料翻轉過來抖了抖，一條墜子從衣服口袋中掉落在地發出清脆的響聲。

「啊啊，我勸你不要碰那東西……」Bright腦袋側向那人的方向提出勸告，對方只是嗤笑了聲，無視Bright善意的提醒伸手拾起那個看似價值連城的紅寶石項鍊。

SCP-963的異常效應發生只需要一瞬間。

持著項鍊的男人忽然開始攻擊身旁的人，被男人的拳擊中的人們紛紛脫力倒下。他們當然不會知道那不是拳頭的力量而是掌中的963造成的效果，不過有些反應較為迅速的傢伙已經拿起手槍與小刀開始吼叫著、試圖阻止突然間暴走的同伴。他在其他傢伙的攻擊落在自己身上前將墜飾擲出，紅寶石劃破空氣擊中旁邊另一人的臉，那人隨即將項鍊緊攢在手中開始襲向其他同夥。

場面一團混亂，沒有人搞清楚究竟發生了什麼。那群人們一個個倒下，有些人在驚慌下開始隨機開槍，鮮血四濺，巷弄間迴盪著驚叫與槍響。

大家總認為Bright不能打——實際上以身手來說他確實不行，但Bright有自己的戰鬥方式。不然混沌分裂者那些傢伙襲來的如此頻繁，若是他沒法自保963早就被他們奪走了吧。

最初還不習慣時，每次轉換身體那些排山倒海湧入的資訊都會令大腦過載，Bright僅能在原地靜待不適感褪去，讓自己的思考逐步與新身體同調。但不得不佩服人類強大的適應能力，現在Bright只需要一眨眼就能掌握視角與感官剎那的變化，並做出對應當下的舉動。

霎時間佇立著的只剩手中持著紅寶石墜飾的男人，身上的槍傷血流不止他也絲毫不在意。他踢開在地上倒成一片的人們——他們仍在起伏的胸口表明了生命跡象，但睜著眼睛一動不動似是植物人一般。隨後那名男子在其中一名施暴者前停下腳步，將手中的SCP-963扔到對方身上後徑直倒下。

「唔，如果不是剛剛那副身體中了一槍，我其實還滿中意的說。」Bright坐直身子將項鍊戴到脖子上，整了整衣領後有些懊惱的說道。他撿起掉落在一旁的手槍，往體無完膚的那名受害者走去。

「那邊那個我，還活著嗎？」

「那些渾蛋下手還挺重的，死不了不代表能習慣痛覺啊。」Bright替前一具身體的自己解開手部的束縛，對方齜牙咧嘴的自言自語道。他的手活動的很不自然，大概是在那群人的拉扯和壓制下脫臼了，身上處處是乾涸的精液和血跡，下身更是被折騰的慘不忍睹。

「你想怎麼做？」Bright向對方晃了晃手裡的槍示意。對方扯出個笑容，挪動身體讓自己的額頭貼上槍口。

「我那爛槍法連我自己都信不過。」

前一個自己的意思再明顯不過了，Bright點了點頭。其實根本不需要多問的，他很清楚自己會做什麼樣的選擇，於是Bright扣下了扳機。

在一個休日的夜晚，Bright博士的自殺次數又添了一筆。


End file.
